Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a main oil gallery having a substantially tubular supply line for distributing lubricating or cooling oil to bearing points of a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine, having at least one inflow opening and feed lines to the bearing points of the crankshaft in the crankcase.
Description of the Related Art
To accommodate and to mount the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine, at least two bearings are provided in the crankcase and, to supply the bearings with lubricating or cooling oil, a pump is provided to deliver the oil to the bearings. The oil distributed by the pump and via the rotating crankshaft in the crankcase is used to supply the substantially tubular supply line of a main oil gallery, via which the oil is passed directly via feed lines to the bearing points of the crankshaft in the crankcase.
The bearings or the bearing points of the crankshaft are subject to high loading and must be supplied with oil in as continuous a manner as possible. It is an object of the invention to ensure a continuous supply of lubricating or cooling oil lubricating or cooling oil and a uniform volumetric flow of oil to the bearing points.